Ethereal Volcano
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Law is captured by a Marine General known for making pirates insane in only a day, he does his best to keep his temper and sarcasm to the minimum in hopes he could escape with his sanity. He witnesses something and the cold General decides to let Law join in. Can Law hold on until his Heart Pirate's come for him? Sexual Content, Male/Male Request by DreamerDarkness


**Ethereal Volcano**

_A ColdHiddenBlade request oneshot_

* * *

><p><em>I was asked to write a MaleOCLaw fanfic by __DreamerDarkness__, I haven't read/watched One Piece in years so I had to read about Law in Wikipedia to remember him a bit more_

* * *

><p>The feeling of a ship was usually soothing for him, but he was alert to everything the second he woke up. Opening his eyes he glared about the unfamiliar cabin and hissed angrily, his body was trembling as the Seastone collar drained his strength. At least he wasn't in a cell.<p>

He was captured so easily by the Marine General that is was embarrassing, he tried to fight as best as he could but the older man moved so smoothly and had been able to knock out Law when he hesitated for a moment when about to use his Devil Fruit power. He had no idea why he hesitated.

Sitting on the edge of the bed frowning in annoyance, Law examined the room for anything to help him escape. The cabin was simple like most Marine ships and nothing lively like a pirate's cabin. Though there was not a single personal object in the large warships cabin, even the other Marine Generals at least had one thing precious to them on their desk.

With a bang the cabin door swung open and closed making Law jump and spin his head to send the tall man a glare, the General looked at him coldly with his single orange eye. Law examined him quickly, he didn't get the chance during their short battle.

General Odysseus' whole left side of his face was covered with scars and his mauled eye was covered with a white eye patch that matched his long General coat that he had fully closed unlike how the other generals dressed. The right side was only blemished by one thin scar under his eye as if someone had tried to remove it as well but missed by an inch, that side showed how handsome he used to be before he was disfigured. The man's shoulder long deep red hair was wild and short at the top, and the tied back tightly at the nape of his neck.

"Law." His voice was deep and grating, and completely uncaring. The second he spoke the General looked away in disinterest to search his desk for some important papers.

"Volkan." The man didn't even blink as he saw Law flipping him off from the corner of his vision. It made Law's brow twitch in annoyance, as Volkan fully turned away Law stood and charged at him. Ready to tackle him to the ground and make his escape.

Swiftly a hand came down on his head as the tall man spun faster than the eye could follow, Law found himself slamming into the desk with the General behind him and a tight hand gripping his head. Grunting in pain as his face was pushed sideways into the wood, Law glared back at the red haired man.

"I suggest you don't try anything or I might end up making you wish you were dead before we even reach your prison cell." Something twisted in Law's stomach as the man spoke coolly into his ear, fear cold like the man's breath.

"Oh really?" Law sneered out his words as he continued to glare at the one eyes man, "What can you do you puffed up Marine snob!?"

Volkan didn't look amused one bit at Law's sarcastically said words, his face never once changed expression. The cold orange eye slowly ran across Law's back making the Doctor-Pirate feel a little self-conscious.

"I can do many things, Law. You know I can turn you insane before we reach the prisons."

Yes he did, all the stories about this General and how he could turn even Gold Roger mad were NOT exaggerated. The Persecutor he was known as amongst pirates, Marines and the normal folk. Already Volkan had the tally of 321 pirates he had turned insane within only a couple of days on his ship, Law did not wish to find out what this man did even though he was curious.

Biting his lip to keep himself from snapping out a retort, Law looked away to glare at the wall. His heart thudded and the hair on his neck rose as he could literally feel the man's eye burning into this side of his face.

"Not going to continue? How very disappointing." Volkan let him go and threw him to the ground with a flick of a wrist, Law gasped out in pain as he hit the floor with a crack and sent the man a glare while nursing his jarred shoulder, it wasn't broken thankfully but it will bruise. Standing tall over him the General's eye and face never changed, he was like a volcano. Calm outside but inside he had a life threatening danger that made Law shiver.

Sitting in the far corner the young pirate watched with a frown and angry look as Volkan went through papers. He hated feeling so weak and powerless, it drove him crazy and made him wish he had his sword so he could stab the General.

"Sir, the ship in going at a good pace and the weather is clear. Is there anything else you require?" A young Marine entered and saluted stiffly, his eyes looked to Volkan with adoration and awe. Law watched curiously as the General waved his hand lazily while looking at some letters as if giving the Marine permission to do something.

With an eager step the young man walked over and knelt between his General's knees. Law's eyes widened at what he was about to witness and his mouth went dry, Volkan didn't even look away from his work as the Marine tucked up his coat enough to pull down his pants hem and let out his shaft, the Marine gave it slow strokes. The Marine was already panting as he brought his General to full hardness and sucked the tip with a doting look on his red face.

His jaw tightened as he watched and felt himself heat up at the sight, Law had his eyes glued to the Marine's mouth as it took the large shaft in as far as possible before bobbing back. The young Marine moaned as he kissed, sucked and stroked his General, who never once looked away from his papers nor made a sound.

Law felt his face turn red when Volkan, who must have felt his eyes on him, looked over with a small twitch of his head. The General seemed to be thinking about something for a second before returning to his papers, the Marine was sucking him harder and dipping his head faster.

No sound let Law know that the man had come after so many minutes of endless sucking, the only thing that told him it was done was when the young Marine moaned and stopped moving to suck in his General's precious essence. He pulled back and the limp shaft fell from his mouth covered with drool and semen, he looked up at Volkan with foggy eyes and a lusty red face.

"You seem a bit aggravated, Law." Even after coming, the man's voice was cold and perfectly fine. The Marine looked over at Law with his lust filled eyes, not caring one bit about the Pirate's presence. By Law's guess, the young man had done this many times before.

Tucking deeper into his corner he gulped, he had grown a bit hard at the scene and didn't want it to be noticed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Marine snob." Law growled defensively without thinking about what could happen, the young Marine sent him a sharp glare not liking the pirates tone to his General. But Volkan didn't seem to care.

"Marine." The young man looked up with his adoring look to await his General's words, "You can relieve yourself in the pirate."

Dread filled Law as the Marine nodded with a hungry look, "Touch me and I will tear off your balls!"

Without a bit of fear on his face, the Marine stepped lightly over towards Law. The pirate stood and tried to move away but suddenly his legs trembled, Volkan was looking deeply into his eyes and it felt like everything was spinning and felt ethereal. Law could not look away no matter how much he tried.

It was just like how he felt just before he was captured, "Shit… what are you doing to me…?"

Was it the General's Devil Fruit power? If so it wasn't mentioned by any surviving pirates, maybe because it felt faint and natural in the adrenaline of a fight. Like one had breathed in too much and got lightheaded.

With his weakening shivering body, Law did not put up much of a fight as the Marine pulled off his shirt and pants leaving his tattooed body bare for the two men's eyes. Slowly he was led towards the desk like he was a mindless vegetable, Volkan cleared the surface without removing his eye from Law's and watched as the Marine bent Law face first across the surface.

With head turned towards the man, Law could not remove his eyes from the single burning orange orb. His body trembled as he heard the young Marine tug down his own pants with a sigh. "Marine, take him slowly until you are relieved."

Another moan came from the Marine as he spread Law's arse cheeks with his thumbs and pushed his manhood inside while keep his eyes on the spreading hole, Law grunted in pain as the young man thrust in slowly. Suddenly there was a burst of pleasure making Law gasp and forget the pain, what was the General doing to him? Did he control the body and all that it felt?

Said man simply continued to observe, his eye trailed across Law's skin leaving behind burning spasms of pleasure. It felt like volcanic hands were touching him and it made Law moan.

Then it was over when the Marine moaned and came inside Law leaving the pirate unrelieved.

"You may return to your post." Nodding after taking in some deep breaths, the Marine finally pulled limply out of the pirate and retied his pants before walking out with a salute and heavy breathing. Volkan turned his cool gaze back to the shivering pirate who was spread across his desk, Law was panting and shaking in want. Was this how Volkan turned the others insane?

He couldn't move and it hurt. Law tried his best to even lift his arms but it just made him spasm and moan, slowly Volkan stood and rounded him making anticipation hit him full force. Fingers pushed into his soaked hole to slowly stroke his walls making Law moan, he could feel Volkan's Devil power making desire twist in his navel and along his shaft.

"You are very… willing and submissive. You react well to my Devil Fruit curse."

The red haired General held his hands on Law's hips and spread the young pirate's legs wider with a knee, crying out and gasping in ecstasy Law threw back his head as the man speared into him in an instant pace driving his hips into the desk.

Only Law's moans and cries filled the room loudly, Volkan silently looked down at the pirate making his power fill the man with an almost maddening pleasure. Law whimpered out as his skin burned with so much lust, his release burst across the desk and his scream pierced the air.

In the distance, Law could make out the faint sound of the Marine's laughter but he didn't care. He was grinning in the euphoria that filled him, Volkan continued to thrust into him making another storm rise.

Crying out a second time into the wood and feeling his eyes tear with the pleasure, Law soaked the desk and floor with his release more. Never once did Volkan slow down nor give a sound, he just continued to thrust and brought Law rushing towards a third release.

His throat hurt by the time Volkan finally came, it felt like hours of screaming and a sea of pleasure as Law came over and over. Moaning the pirate trembled against the desk as his body turned to jelly, his thighs were soaked and he felt a chill on his burning skin.

Slowly, Volkan pulled him upright and spun him around making Law feel motion sick. Silently the calm looking man examined Law's out of it face, reaching down he opened his drawer and pulled out a small communication snail. Dialling a number, he held the earpiece against his ear and had one arm wrapped around the weak man tucking him against his side and the desk.

"General Odysseus, is there a problem?"

"No Prison-Master, I just wished to inform you that I will be keeping Law Water D. Trafalgar."

"Of course sir." The man on the other end did not question Volkan even though his voice was filled with curiosity, "Good Evening."

Volkan hanged up, fixed his pants and stepped out of the cabin to change their course away from the prison. Law wobbled to the ground the second he was released and looked around with foggy eyes while catching his breath, why was the General keeping him?

"What are you planning?" Law tried to weakly ask as the General returned and pulled him to his feet, instantly there was another eruption throughout his body making him cry out and wriggle in want.

"You will make a perfect slave, more willing and sensitive than the other pirates I dealt with."

"N-no… don't you dare…" Inside his pleasure he felt fear and anger as he realised what it entitled for him, he was a doctor and knew exactly what this type of pleasure could do to ones mind. Law looked at Volkan with pleading eyes but got an emotionless expression in return.

A howl filled the room as Volkan thrust into him again roughly, everything spun. Law wrapped his legs and arms around the General and held on as tightly as he could, already he could feel himself hardening again.

"Please!" Begging was not something he was used to, but the pleasure fuzzed his mind. All he wanted was the pleasure only this man could give him, without a sound Volkan tilted his own head. Law latched onto his bared throat with his teeth and moaned into the skin as he came against the man's clothed chest.

By the end of the day Law was able to hold onto his mind as he shivered into the bed after the man finished having another round there. A small sob escaped him, which he tried to cover up so the man beside him wouldn't hear, he wasn't going to be able to hold on very long. Already he desired to taste the man and have him back inside.

'Please… don't come for me…' He prayed to his crew, he didn't want them to see. But he knew they would try to save him and he wasn't going to be the same.

And inside Law didn't care as he looked longingly beside him at the sleeping one-eyed General through foggy eyes.

**-OP-**

They finally caught up to the Marine warship after a week, the Heart Pirates came to try and get their Captain back and hoped Law still retained his sanity after so long. It was easy to defeat the crew and board the ship but they expected the General to be more dangerous and it put them on edge. They entered the cabin with weapons at the ready.

Volkan was leaning against the edge of his desk with back turned to them, he turned his head slightly to peer at them over his shoulder coldly. He did not look one bit surprised at their appearance.

"Where is our Captain!?" Shachi stood defensively in the front, Bepo roared in agreement and Penguin nervously twisted his hands while looking around with wide eyes. He wished Jean and the others were there but they stayed outside to keep the Marine's under check.

"He is here. But what makes you think he wants to go back?" Volkan spoke coldly making them all shiver.

"Of course he wants to come back! Where is he?"

"As I said, here. You can ask him if he wants to go back but I would think he would disagree." He looked down at the floor in front of him much to their surprise, was the General torturing Law? The Heart Pirates and the giant talking bear slowly stepped around in case the General did something dangerous, then went still and sickly pale at the sight.

From his place kneeling on the ground completely naked and in a puddle of white, Law didn't even pay them mind as he sucked the General's shaft and pumped his own desperately, the look on his face was one of ecstasy and worship as his eyes rolled up to look at Volkan.

"You bastard! What did you do to him?" Shachi shivered in horror, Volkan didn't look one bit phased as he used his hand weaved tightly in Law's messy black hair to make the pirate slide across his shaft. "Stop it!"

As the pirates moved forward to get their Captain away and they froze again, Law looked at them with a ravenous glare and growled with teeth bared, drool dripped down his stubbled chin like a rabid beast. When the bear and men stopped he returned to sucking Volkan with deep moans and whimpers.

It was sickening to witness, but the pirates could not look away in their dismay. Without a sound Volkan came and they watched their Captain swallow and lap the shaft hungrily, he howled against the man's stomach making the others shiver in shock as Law came.

"There we go." Volkan covered his sagging manhood and turned to face the others as if nothing happened, Law knelt on the ground with drool dripping from his smiling mouth while looking like he was floating in paradise. His eyes were hazy and he wobbled side to side.

Penguin sobbed making Bepo stand closer to him to comfort him, he wanted to go to his Captain and help him but the tall Marine General stood in the way with his icy expression making them all freeze.

Volkan eyed them all, "If you try to take him I will not hesitate to make you like him for my crew." As he spoke the human Heart Pirates stiffened, it was like a wave of pleasure filled them making them all release strangled moans. Was this what the man had done to turn their Captain into THAT?

Looking worried at them as he felt nothing, Bepo stiffened when Volkan turned his gaze to him, "And the bear… he will be turned into nothing but a crazy beast tamed to me, my killing machine." He spoke cruelly, Bepo stiffened in terror at the thought and the feeling of something gripping at his mind. It made his vision darken.

They looked to Law, their naked Captain had recovered enough to crawl over on his hands and knees to rub against Volkan's side with whimpers. Like a dog he sighed when the General petted his head softly and leaned into the man's touch, there was no way they could bring him out of it. Not right now at least.

"I swear we will find a cure for him, and we will be back for your life!" Shachi growled out his words and the others nodded in agreement, slowly they backed away while looking at Law with pained looks. Already Law was tugging and whimpering at the older man's pants and it was a pitiful sight. They didn't want to leave Law and his body to the mercy of the Marine General and his crew but they were no help to him at the moment.

Outside they leapt over to their submarine, "Wait, where is Law? Is he somewhere else?" Jean called as he and the other two joined them, behind him the Marines were laughing cruelly making him get a bad gut feeling. The others didn't answer until they were inside.

Repeating what they saw made them all howl and cry.

"Let's find Luffy, if anyone can help it is him!" Nods went around at Penguin's weak voice and they were off to find the Straw Hat Pirates.


End file.
